nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Al Doilea Război Mondial
Perioada premergătoare right|400px January 1, 1933 : Adolf Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany. February 1, 1933 : German Reichstag fire March 1, 1933 : First concentration camp opened at Oranienburg outside Berlin. March 1, 1933 : Hitler achieves dictatorial power through the Enabling Act April 1, 1933 : Boycott of Jewish owned shops by the Nazis May 1, 1933 : Nazi book-burning across Germany. June 1, 1933 : Dachau concentration camp opens July 1, 1933 : Nazi Party declared Germany's only political party. October 1, 1933 : Germany quits the League of Nations. June 1, 1934 : The "Night of the Long Knives" July 1, 1934 : Nazis murder Austrian Chancellor Dollfuss. August 1, 1934 : German President Hindenburg dies. August 1, 1934 : Adolf Hitler becomes Führer of Germany. March 1, 1935 : Hitler violates the Treaty of Versailles by introducing military conscription. September 1, 1935 : Nuremberg Race Laws strip German Jews of citizenship and marriage rights February 1, 1936 : The German Gestapo is placed above the law. March 1, 1936 : German troops enter and occupy the Rhineland. May 1, 1936 : Mussolini's Italian forces take Ethiopia. July 1, 1936 : Spanish Civil War begins August 1, 1936 : Olympic games begin in Berlin. October 1, 1936 : Franco proclaimed as Spanish Head of State. June 1, 1937 : Soviet leader Josef Stalin begins a purge of Red Army generals. November 1, 1937 : Hitler reveals war plans, summarised in the Hossbach Memorandum March 12/13 1938 : Anschluss (union) between Germany and Austria is announced August 1, 1938 : Mobilisation of the German military September 1, 1938 : Prime Minister Chamberlain appeases Hitler at Munich. October 1, 1938 : German troops occupy the Sudetenland; Czech government resigns. November 9/10 1938 : Kristallnacht - "The Night of Broken Glass" January 30, 1939 : Hitler threatens Jews during Reichstag speech. March 15/16 1938 : Nazis take Czechoslovakia. March 28, 1939 : Spanish Civil war ends. May 22, 1939 : Nazis sign 'Pact of Steel' with Italy. August 23, 1939 : Nazis and Soviets sign Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact August 25, 1939 : Britain and Poland sign a Mutual Assistance Treaty. August 31, 1939 : British fleet mobilizes; Civilian evacuations begin from London. Septembrie - decembrie 1939 September 1, 1939 : Poland is invaded September 3, 1939 : War is declared on Germany by Britain, France, Australia and New Zealand September 4, 1939 : British Royal Air Force attacks the German Navy. September 5, 1939 : United States proclaims its neutrality; German troops cross the Vistula River in Poland. September 10, 1939 : Canada declares war on Germany; Battle of the Atlantic begins. September 17, 1939 : Soviets invade Poland. September 27, 1939 : Warsaw surrenders to Nazis; Reinhard Heydrich becomes the leader of new Reich Main Security Office (RSHA). September 29, 1939 : Nazis and Soviets divide up Poland. October, 1939 : Nazis begin euthanasia on sick and disabled in Germany. November 8, 1939 : Assassination attempt on Hitler fails. November 30, 1939 : Soviets attack Finland. December 14, 1939 : Soviet Union expelled from the League of Nations. 1940 January 8, 1940 : Rationing statrs in Britain. March 12, 1940 : Finland signs a peace treaty with Soviets. April 9, 1940 : Nazis invade Denmark and Norway. May 10, 1940 : Nazis invade France, Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands; Winston Churchill becomes British Prime Minister. May 15, 1940 : Holland surrenders to the Nazis. May 26, 1940 : Allied troop evacuation from Dunkirk begins. May 28, 1940 : Belgium surrenders to the Nazis. June 10, 1940 : Norway surrenders to the Nazis; Italy declares war on Britain and France. June 16, 1940 : Marshal Pétain becomes French Prime Minister. June 18, 1940 : Hitler and Mussolini meet in Munich; Soviets begin occupation of the Baltic States. June 22, 1940 : France signs an armistice with Nazi Germany. June 28, 1940 : General Charles de Gaulle recognised by Britain as the Free French leader. July 1, 1940 : German U-boats attack merchant ships in the Atlantic. July 5, 1940 : French Vichy government breaks off relations with Britain. July 10, 1940 : Battle of Britain begins. July 23, 1940 : Soviets take Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. August 3-19, 1940 : Italians occupy British Somaliland in East Africa. August 13, 1940 : German bombing offensive against airfields and factories in England. August 17, 1940 : Hitler announces a blockade of the British Isles. September 3, 1940 : Hitler plans Operation Sea Lion (the invasion of Britain). September 7, 1940 : German Blitz against Britain begins. September 13, 1940 : Italians invade Egypt. September 15, 1940 : Massive German air raids on London, Southampton, Bristol, Cardiff, Liverpool and Manchester. September 16, 1940 : United States passes military conscription bill September 27, 1940 : Tripartite (Axis) Pact signed by Germany, Italy and Japan. October 7, 1940 : German troops enter Romania. October 12, 1940 : Germans postpone Operation Sea Lion to Spring 1941. October 28, 1940 : Italy invades Greece. November 5, 1940 : Roosevelt re-elected U.S. president. November 10/11 1940 : Torpedo bomber raid cripples the Italian fleet at Taranto, Italy. November 14/15 1940 : Germans bomb Coventry November 20, 1940 : Hungary joins the Axis Powers. November 23, 1940 : Romania joins the Axis Powers. December 9/10, 1940 : Western desert offensive in North Africa against the Italians begun by the British. 1941 January 22, 1941 : The British and Australians take Tobruk in North Africa February 11, 1941 : British forces advance into Italian Somaliland in East Africa. February 12, 1941 : Nazi General Erwin Rommel arrives in Tripoli, North Africa. February 14, 1941 : First units of German 'Afrika Korps' arrive in North Africa. March 7, 1941 : British forces arrive in Greece. March 11, 1941 : President Roosevelt signs the Lend-Lease Act. March 27, 1941 : The pro-Axis government in Yugoslavia is overthrown in a coup April 3, 1941 : Pro-Axis regime set up in Iraq. April 6, 1941 : Nazis invade Greece and Yugoslavia. April 14, 1941 : Rommel attacks Tobruk. April 17, 1941 : Yugoslavia surrenders to the Nazis. April 27, 1941 : Greece surrenders to the Nazis. May 1, 1941 : German attack on Tobruk is repulsed. May 10, 1941 : Deputy Führer Rudolph Hess flies to Scotland. May 10/11 1941 : Heavy German bombing of London; British bomb Hamburg. May 15, 1941 : Operation Brevity begins as the British counter-attack in Egypt May 24, 1941 : Sinking of the British ship Hood by the Bismarck. May 27, 1941 : The Bismarck is sunk by the British Navy. June, 1941 : Nazi SS-Einsatzgruppen begin mass murder. June 4, 1941 : Pro-Allied government installed in Iraq. June 8, 1941 : Allies invade Syria and Lebanon. June 14, 1941 : United States freezes German and Italian assets in America. June 22, 1941 : Operation Barbarossa begins as Germany attacks Soviet Union June 28, 1941 : Germans capture Minsk. July 3, 1941 : Stalin calls for a scorched earth policy. July 10, 1941 : Germans cross the River Dnieper in the Ukraine. July 12, 1941 : Mutual Assistance agreement between British and Soviets. July 14, 1941 : British occupy Syria. July 26, 1941 : Roosevelt suspends relations with Japan and freezes their assets in the United States July 31, 1941 : Göring instructs Heydrich to prepare for the Final Solution. August 1, 1941 : United States announces an oil embargo against aggressor states. August 14, 1941 : Roosevelt and Churchill announce the Atlantic Charter. August 20, 1941 : Nazi siege of Leningrad begins. September 1, 1941 : Jews ordered to wear yellow stars by the Nazis. September 3, 1941 : First experimental use of gas chambers at Auschwitz. September 19, 1941 : Nazis take Kiev, murdering over 30,000 by the end of the month October 2, 1941 : Operation Typhoon begins as the Germans advance on Moscow October 16, 1941 : Germans take Odessa. October 24, 1941 : Germans take Kharkov. October 30, 1941 : Germans reach Sevastopol. November 13, 1941 : British aircraft carrier Ark Royal is sunk off Gibraltar by a U-boat. November 20, 1941 : Germans take Rostov. November 27, 1941 : Soviet troops retake Rostov. December 5, 1941 : German attack on Moscow is abandoned. December 6, 1941 : Soviet Army launch major counter-offensive around Moscow. December 7, 1941 : Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor December 8, 1941 : United States and Britain declare war on Japan. December 11, 1941 : Hitler declares war on the United States. December 16, 1941 : Rommel begins a retreat to El Agheila in North Africa. December 19, 1941 : Hitler takes complete control of the German Army. 1942 January 1, 1942 : Declaration of the United Nations signed by 26 Allied nations. January 13, 1942 : Germans begin a U-boat offensive along east coast of USA. January 20, 1942 : SS Leader Heydrich coordinates the "Final Solution of the Jewish Question." at the Wannsee Conference January 21, 1942 : Rommel's counter-offensive from El Agheila begins. January 26, 1942 : First American forces arrive in Britain. April, 1942 : Japanese-Americans sent to relocation centers. April 23, 1942 : German air raids begin against cathedral cities in Britain. May 8, 1942 : German summer offensive begins in the Crimea. May 26, 1942 : Rommel begins an offensive against the Gazala Line. May 27, 1942 : SS Leader Heydrich attacked in Prague. May 30, 1942 : First thousand-bomber British air raid (against Cologne). June 4, 1942 : Mass murder of Jews by gassing begins at Auschwitz. June 4, 1942 : Heydrich dies of wounds. June 5, 1942 : Germans besiege Sevastopol. June 10, 1942 : Nazis liquidate Lidice in reprisal for Heydrich's assassination. June 21, 1942 : Rommel captures Tobruk. June 25, 1942 : General Dwight D. Eisenhower arrives in London. June 30, 1942 : Rommel reaches El Alamein near Cairo, Egypt. July 01-30, 1942 : First Battle of El Alamein. July 3, 1942 : Germans take Sevastopol. July 5, 1942 : Soviet resistance in the Crimea ends. July 9, 1942 : Germans begin a drive toward Stalingrad in the USSR. July 22, 1942 : First deportations from the Warsaw Ghetto to concentration camps; Treblinka extermination camp opened. August 7, 1942 : British General Bernard Montgomery takes command of Eighth Army in North Africa. August 12, 1942 : Stalin and Churchill meet in Moscow. August 17, 1942 : First all-American air attack in Europe. August 23, 1942 : Massive German air raid on Stalingrad. September 2, 1942 : Rommel driven back by Montgomery in the Battle of Alam Halfa. September 13, 1942 : Battle of Stalingrad begins. October 18, 1942 : Hitler orders that all captured British commandos be executed. November 1, 1942 : Operation Supercharge (Allies break Axis lines at El Alamein). November 8, 1942 : Operation Torch begins with the U.S. invasion of North Africa. November 11, 1942 : Germans and Italians invade unoccupied Vichy France. November 19, 1942 : Soviet counter-offensive at Stalingrad begins. December 2, 1942 : Professor Enrico Fermi sets up an atomic reactor in Chicago. December 13, 1942 : Rommel withdraws from El Agheila. December 16, 1942 : Soviets defeat Italian troops on the River Don in the USSR. December 17, 1942 : British Foreign Secretary Eden tells theHouse of Commons of mass executions of Jews by Nazis; U.S. declares those crimes will be avenged. December 31, 1942 : Battle of the Barents Sea between German and British ships. 1943 January 2/3, 1943 : Germans begins to withdraw from the Caucasus. January 10, 1943 : Soviets start an offensive against the Germans in Stalingrad. January 14-24, 1943 : Casablanca conference between Churchill and Roosevelt, who announces that the war can end only with "unconditional German surrender." January 23, 1943 : Montgomery's Eighth Army takes Tripoli. January 27, 1943 : First bombing raid by Americans on Germany February 2, 1943 : Germans surrender at Stalingrad in the first big defeat of Hitler's armies. February 8, 1943 : Soviet troops take Kursk. February 14-25, 1943 : Battle of Kasserine Pass between the U.S. 1st Armored Division and German Panzers in North Africa. February 16, 1943 : Soviets re-take Kharkov. February 18, 1943 : Nazis arrest White Rose resistance leaders in Munich. March 2, 1943 : Germans begin to withdraw from Tunisia, Africa. March 15, 1943 : Germans re-capture Kharkov. March 16-20, 1943 : Battle of Atlantic leads to 27 merchant ships sunk by German U-boats. March 20-28, 1943 : Montgomery's Eighth Army breaks through the Mareth Line in Tunisia. April 6/7 1943 : Axis forces in Tunisia begin a withdrawal toward Enfidaville April 19, 1943 : Waffen-SS attacks Jewish resistance in the Warsaw ghetto. May 7, 1943 : Allies take Tunisia. May 13, 1943 : German and Italian troops surrender in North Africa. May 16, 1943 : Jewish resistance in the Warsaw Ghetto ends. May 16/17 1943 : British air raid on the Ruhr. May 22, 1943 : Dönitz suspends U-boat operations in the North Atlantic. June 10, 1943 : Pointblank directive to improve Allied bombing strategy issued. June 11, 1943 : Himmler orders the liquidation of all Jewish ghettos in Poland. July 5, 1943 : Germans begin their last offensive against Kursk. July 9/10, 1943 : Allies land in Sicily. July 19, 1943 : Allies bomb Rome. July 22, 1943 : Americans capture Palermo, Sicily. July 24, 1943 : British bombing raid on Hamburg. July 25/26, 1943 : Mussolini arrested and the Italian Fascist government falls; Marshal Pietro Badoglio takes over and negotiates with Allies. July 27/28, 1943 : Allied air raid causes a firestorm in Hamburg. August 12-17, 1943 : Germans evacuate Sicily. August 17, 1943 : American daylight air raids on Regensburg and Schweinfurt in Germany; Allies reach Messina, Sicily. August 23, 1943 : Soviet troops recapture Kharkov. September 8, 1943 : Italian surrender to Allies is announced. September 9, 1943 : Allied landings at Salerno and Taranto. September 11, 1943 : Germans occupy Rome. September 12, 1943 : Germans rescue Mussolini. September 23, 1943 : Mussolini re-establishes the Fascist government. October 1, 1943 : Allies enter Naples, Italy. October 4, 1943 : SS-Reichsführer Himmler gives speech at Posen. October 13, 1943 : Italy declares war on Germany November 6, 1943 : Russians recapture Kiev in the Ukraine. November 18, 1943 : Large British air raid on Berlin. November 28, 1943 : Roosevelt, Churchill, Stalin meet at Teheran. December 24-26, 1943 : Soviets launch offensives on the Ukrainian front. 1944 January 6, 1944 : Soviet troops advance into Poland. January 22, 1944 : Allies land at Anzio in Italy. January 27, 1944 : Leningrad siege ends after 900 days February 15-18, 1944 : Allies bomb the monastery at Monte Cassino. February 16, 1944 : Germans counter-attack against the Anzio beachhead. March 4, 1944 : Soviet troops begin an offensive on the Belorussian front; First major daylight bombing raid on Berlin by the Allies. March 15, 1944 : Second Allied attempt to capture Monte Cassino begins. March 18, 1944 : British drop 3000 tons of bombs during an air raid on Hamburg, Germany. April 8, 1944 : Soviet troops begin an offensive to liberate Crimea. May 9, 1944 : Soviet troops recapture Sevastopol. May 11, 1944 : Allies attack the Gustav Line south of Rome. May 12, 1944 : Germans surrender in the Crimea. May 15, 1944 : Germans withdraw to the Adolf Hitler Line. May 25, 1944 : Germans retreat from Anzio. June 5, 1944 : Allies enter Rome. June 6, 1944 : D-Day landings on the northern coast of France. June 9, 1944 : Soviet offensive against the Finnish begins. June 10, 1944 : Nazis liquidate the town of Oradour-sur-Glane in France. June 13, 1944 : First German V-1 rocket attack on Britain. June 22, 1944 : Operation Bagration begins, the Soviet summer offensive. June 27, 1944 : U.S. troops liberate Cherbourg, France. July 3, 1944 : Battle of the Hedgerows in Normandy; Soviets capture Minsk. July 9, 1944 : British and Canadian troops capture Caen, France. July 18, 1944 : U.S. troops reach St. Lô, France. July 20, 1944 : Assassination attempt against Hitler by German Army officers fails. July 24, 1944 : Soviet troops liberate first concentration camp at Majdanek. July 25-30, 1944 : Operation Cobra (U.S. troops break out west of St. Lô). July 28, 1944 : Soviet troops take Brest-Litovsk. U.S. troops take Coutances. August 1, 1944 : Polish Home Army uprising against Nazis in Warsaw begins; U.S. troops reach Avranches. August 4, 1944 : Anne Frank and family arrested by the Gestapo in Amsterdam, Holland. August 7, 1944 : Germans begin a major counter-attack toward Avranches. August 15, 1944 : Operation Dragoon begins with the Allied invasion of Southern France. August 19, 1944 : Resistance uprising in Paris. August 19/20 : Soviet offensive in the Balkans begins with an attack on Romania. August 20, 1944 : Allies encircle Germans in the Falaise Pocket. August 25, 1944 : Liberation of Paris. August 29, 1944 : Slovak uprising begins. August 31, 1944 : Soviet troops take Bucharest. September 01-04, 1944 : Allies liberate Verdun, Dieppe, Artois, Rouen, Abbeville, Antwerp and Brussels September 4, 1944 : Finland and the Soviet Union agree a cease-fire. September 13, 1944 : U.S. troops reach the Siegfried Line in western Germany. September 17, 1944 : Operation Market Garden begins with the Allied airborne assault on Holland September 26, 1944 : Estonia occupied by Soviet troops. October 2, 1944 : Warsaw Uprising ends as the Polish Home Army surrenders to the Germans. October 10-29, 1944 : Soviet troops capture Riga. October 14, 1944 : Allies liberate Athens; Rommel commits suicide. October 21, 1944 : Massive German surrender at Aachen, Germany. October 30, 1944 : Gas chambers at Auschwitz used for the final time. November 20, 1944 : French troops drive through the 'Beffort Gap' to reach the Rhine. November 24, 1944 : French capture Strasbourg. December 4, 1944 : Civil War in Greece; Athens placed under martial law. December 16-27, 1944 : Battle of the Bulge in the Ardennes. December 17, 1944 : Waffen-SS murder 81 U.S. POWs at Malmedy. December 26, 1944 : Patton relieves Bastogne. December 27, 1944 : Soviet troops besiege Budapest. 1945: ianuarie - iunie January 01-17, 1945 : Germans withdraw from the Ardennes. January 16, 1945 : U.S. 1st and 3rd Armies link up after a month long separation during the Battle of the Bulge. January 17, 1945 : Soviet troops capture Warsaw, Poland. January 26, 1945 : Soviet troops liberate Auschwitz. February 04-11, 1945 : Roosevelt, Churchill and Stalin meet at Yalta. February 13/14, 1945 : Dresden is destroyed by a firestorm after Allied bombing. March 6, 1945 : Last German offensive of the war begins to defend oil fields in Hungary. March 7, 1945 : Allies take Cologne and establish a bridge across the Rhine at Remagen. March 30, 1945 : Soviet troops capture Danzig. April, 1945 : Allies discover stolen Nazi art and wealth hidden in German salt mines. April 1, 1945 : U.S. troops encircle Germans in the Ruhr; Allied offensive in northern Italy. April 12, 1945 : Allies liberate Buchenwald and Belsen concentration camps; President Roosevelt dies, to be succeeded by Harry Truman April 16, 1945 : Soviet troops begin final attack on Berlin; Americans enter Nuremberg. April 18, 1945 : German forces in the Ruhr surrender. April 21, 1945 : Soviets reach Berlin. April 28, 1945 : Mussolini is captured and hanged by Italian partisans; Allies take Venice. April 29, 1945 : U.S. 7th Army liberates Dachau. April 30, 1945 : Adolf Hitler commits suicide. May 2, 1945 : German troops in Italy surrender. May 7, 1945 : Unconditional surrender of all German forces to Allies. May 8, 1945 : V-E (Victory in Europe) Day. May 9, 1945 : Hermann Göring is captured May 23, 1945 : SS-Reichsführer Himmler commits suicide; German High Command and Provisional Government imprisoned. June 5, 1945 : Allies divide up Germany and Berlin and take over the government. June 26, 1945 : United Nations Charter is signed in San Francisco. July 1, 1945 : American, British, and French troops move into Berlin. July 16, 1945 : First U.S. atomic bomb test; Potsdam Conference begins. July 26, 1945 : Atlee succeeds Churchill as British Prime Minister. August 6, 1945 : First atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima, Japan. August 8, 1945 : Soviets declares war on Japan and invades Manchuria. August 9, 1945 : Second atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki, Japan. August 14, 1945 : Japanese agree to unconditional surrender. August 15, 1945 : VJ (victory over Japan) Day with initial announcement of Japan's surrender October 24, 1945 : United Nations is born. November 20, 1945 : Nuremberg war crimes trials begin. Perioada postbelică March 5, 1946 : Winston Churchill makes his "Sinews of Peace" address at Westminster College in Fulton, Missouri, using the term "iron curtain" in the context of Soviet-dominated Eastern Europe October 16, 1946 : Death sentences as laid out by the Nuremburg trails carried out by hanging June, 1947 : Marshall Plan is announced setting in place provisions for helping countries combat poverty, disease and malnutrition Sursa * TheWorldatwar.com ------------------ Al doilea razboi mondial a fost cu adevarat un conflict la scara globala caracterizat prin: suferinte umane uriase, îndoctrinare feroce la nivelul întregii societati si folosirea unor arme noi cu un efect distrugator coplesitor asa cum a fost bomba atomica. Al doilea razboi mondial a fost un conflict la mijlocul secolului al XX-lea care a mistuit cea mai mare parte a globului, fiind considerat cel mai mare si mai ucigator razboi neîntrerupt din istoria omenirii. A fost prima oara când un numar de descoperiri tehnice noi, incluzând bomba atomica, au fost folosite la scara larga împotriva militarilor & 10510o1420k #351;i civililor deopotriva. Al doilea razboi mondial a provocat moartea directa sau indirecta a aproximativ 60 de milioane de oameni, aproximativ 3% din populatia mondiala de la acea vreme. În plus, multe alte persoane au fost ranite grav, au capatat infirmitati pe viata datorita armelor de foc, bombardamentelor clasice sau nucleare, sau datorita experientelor militare si medicale inumane la care au fost supuse. S-a estimat ca acest razboi a costat mai multi bani si resurse decât toate celelalte razboaie la un loc: 1.000 de miliarde de dolari la valoarea din 1945, fara a se pune la socoteala sumele cheltuite pentru reconstructia de dupa razboi.. Urmarile razboiului, inclusiv noile tehnologii si schimbarile aranjamentelor geopolitice, culturale si economice, au fost fara precedent. Majoritatea istoricilor apreciaza ca razboiul a început pe 1 septembrie 1939 cu invadarea Poloniei de catre Germania, ceea ce a atras în conflict Franta, Anglia si Commonwealthul. Unii dintre istorici considera ca atacarea Chinei de catre Japonia (7 iulie 1937) marcheaza începutul conflictului mondial. Uniunea Sovietica a anexat partea rasariteana a Poloniei în 1939, a declansat un razboi separat cu Finlanda si a fost atacata de Germania Nazista în iunie 1941. Statele Unite ale Americii au intrat în conflict în decembrie 1941 dupa Atacul de la Pearl Harbour. Razboiul s-a sfârsit în 1945, când toate puterile Axei au fost înfrânte. REZUMAT Cauzele celui de-al doilea razboi mondial sunt pe larg dezbatute înca, printre aceste cauze numarându-se în grade diferite Tratatul de la Versailles, Marea Criza Economica, ca si aparitia si dezvoltarea nationalismului, rasismului si militarismului fascismului italian, nazismului german si imperialismului japonez. Partile aflate în conflict au fost Puterile Axei si Aliatii. Axa a reprezentat la început o alianta între Italia Fascista si Germania Nazista, care s-a extins mai apoi pentru a cuprinde Japonia si tari din Europa Rasariteana precum România si Bulgaria. Unele dintre tarile ocupate de nazisti au trimis unitati militare pe front, în special pe frontul de rasarit. Printre fortele expeditionare care s-au alaturat Germaniei au fost cele ale Regimului de la Vichy, Olandei, Belgiei, Spaniei (desi Spania era o tara neutra), precum si unitati formate din rusi si ucrainieni sub comanda generalului Andrei Vlasov. Aliatii au reprezentat mai întâi alianta dintre Anglia, (inclusiv Commonwealth-ul), Franta si Polonia, mai târziu alaturându-li-se Uniunea Sovietica, Statele Unite ale Americii si China. Principalele teatre de razboi au fost Oceanul Atlantic, Europa Apuseana si Rasariteana, Marea Mediterana, Africa de nord, Orientul Mijlociu, Oceanul Pacific si Asia de sud est si China. În Europa, razboiul s-a încheiat odata cu capitularea neconditionata a Germaniei de pe 8 mai 1945, dar a continuat în Asia pâna la capitularea Japoniei din 15 august 1945. Cel putin 60 de milioane de oameni au murit datorita acestui razboi. Aceste cifre includ victimele actelor de genocid, (Holocaustul si experimentele Unitatii 731 a generalului Ishii Shiro din Pingfan), victimele bataliilor incredibil de sângeroase din Europa, Oceanul Atlantic si Oceanul Pacific, victimele bombardamentelor masive asupra oraselor, inclusiv cele nucleare de la Hirosima si Nagasaki si bombardamentele cu bombe incendiare ale oraselor Drezda si Pforzheim în Germania. Doar putine regiuni au ramas neatinse de razboi. Razboiul s-a dus pe "frontul de acasa" prin ducerea la paroxism a bombardamentelor strategice si a zonelor civile. Armele nucleare, avionul cu reactie, rachetele si radarul, blitzkriegul, ("razboiul fulger"), folosirea pe scara larga a tancurilor, submarinelor, bombardierelor torpiloare si a formatiunilor de distrugatoare si tancurilor petroliere, sunt doar câteva dintre inventiilor miltare si noile tactici care au schimbat modul de desfasurare a conflictului. Europa postbelica a fost împartita între sferele de influente occidentala si sovietica. Daca Occidentul a trecut la reconstructie prin intermediul Planului Marshall, statele Europei Rasaritene au devenit state satelit ale Uniunii Sovietice, adoptând metodele economiei planificate si a politicii unui singur partid totalitar. Aceasta împartire a fost neoficiala. De fapt, nu au existat întelegeri oficiale pentru împartirea sferelor de influenta, relatiile dintre tarile victorioase în razboi au devenit din ce în ce mai încordate, liniile militare de demarcatie au devenit în cele din urma granite de facto ale tarilor. Ţarile Europei Occidentale au devenit în mare parte membre ale NATO, în timp cele mai multe statele din Europa Rasariteana s-au aliat în Pactul de la Varsovia, aceste doua aliante militaro-politice fiind cele care au alimentat Razboiul rece. În Asia, ocupatia militara a Japoniei a deschis cale democratizarii tarii. Razboiul civil din China a continuat în timpul si dupa încheierea celui de-al doilea razboi mondial, ducând în cele din urma la proclamarea Republicii Populare Chineze si la secesiunea Taiwanului. Razboiul a fost scâteia care a aprins un val de lupte pentru câstigarea independentei coloniilor puterilor europene, metropolele finnd vlaguite de ultima conflagratie mondiala. S-a petrecut o schimbare notabila a centrului de greutate a puterii mondiale de la tarile Europei Occidentale catre noile superputeri, Statele Unite ale Americii si Uniunea Sovietica. AL DOILEA RAZBOI MONDIAL Perioada de desfasurare: 1939-1945 Locatii: Europa, Pacific, Asia de sud-est, Orientul Mijlociu, Mediterana si Africa Rezultat: Victoria Aliatilor Morti (aproximativ) Militari: 25 de milioane Civili: 37 de milioane Total: 62 de milioane Detalii despre victime: Pierderile umane în razboi CAUZELE Cauzele celui de-al doilea razboi mondial mai sunt înca subiect de dezbatere si de cercetare, dar un punct de vedere comun, în special în perioada postbelica, printre aliatii victoriosi, era ca acestea sunt legate de expansionismul Germaniei si Japoniei. În urma înfrângerii din primul razboi mondial, Germania pierduse puterea, statutul international si uriase sume de bani, expansiunea urmând sa readuca maretia de odinioara. În Germania exista o dorinta puternica sa se scape de limitarile impuse de Tratatul de la Versailles. În cele din urma, Hitler si partidul sau National Socialist au reusit sa cucereasca puterea în stat folosindu-se si de aceste sentimente populare anti-versaillese. Hitler a condus Germania de-a lungul unui proces care a fost marcat de; reînarmare, reocuparea Rhinelandului, unirea cu Austria (Anschluss), încorporarea Cehoslovaciei si, în final, invadarea Poloniei. În Asia, eforturile Japoniei de a deveni o putere mondiala si cucerirea puterii de catre militari, (în deceniul al patrulea guvernul era subminat de militarii care detineau puterea de facto, având un control totalitar în tara), au dus la conflicte cu China si mai apoi cu SUA. Japonia urmarea de asemenea sa puna mâna pe resurse naturale precum cele de petrol, carbune sau minereu de fier, resurse de care insulele nipone duceau lipsa. PARTICIPANTII Participantii la cel de-al doilea razboi mondial sunt considerati ca apartinând unuia dintre cele doua blocuri: Axa si Aliatii. Mai multe tari mici au participat la razboi, cu toate ca erau sub ocupatie. Puterile Axei au fost constituite la început din Germania, Italia si Japonia, care au împartit lumea în trei sfere de influente prin Pactul Tripartit din 1940, angajându-se sa se apere între ele în cazul unei agresiuni altui stat. Acest nou pact a înlocuit vechiul Pact Anticomintern germano-japonez din 1936, la care Italia a aderat în 1937. Guvernul fascist spaniol al lui Francisco Franco a fost un sprijinitor al Axei în perioada razboiului, Spania ramânând însa neutra în conflict. Mai multe state mici pot fi deasemenea numarate printre tarile Axei: Bulgaria, România, Ungaria, Slovenia si Finlanda (în acest din urma caz, parerile sunt împartite). Printre puterile Aliatilor, asa numitii Cei Trei Mari, se aflau: Anglia (din 3 septembrie 1939), Uniunea Sovietica (din iunie 1941) si Statele Unite ale Americii (din decembrie 1941). China se afla în razboi cu Japonia înca din 1937. Pe 23 august 1939, chiar înaintea izbucnirii în Europa a celui de-al doilea razboi mondial, URSS si Germania au semnat un pact de neagresiune cunoscut sub numele de Pactul Molotov-Ribbentrop, care, printre altele, împartea Europa Rasariteana în doua regiuni de influenta. Germania a încalcat pactul de neagresiune invadând URSS în 1941. SUA se ghidau în politica externa dupa liniile directoare trasate de Doctrina Monroe, prin care se stabilea ca, atâta vreme cât tarile europene nu se amestecau în afacerile americane, nici America nu trebuia sa se amestece în problemele europene, (inclusiv în razboaie). SUA a intrat în razboi dupa Atacul de la Pearl Harbour si declaratiile oficiale de razboi ale Japoniei si Germaniei, când interesele americane, marina militara si transporturile maritime au devenit tinta atacurilor Axei. Alte tari, (Australia, Belgia, Brazilia, Canada, Danemarca, Franta, Grecia, Olanda, Noua Zeelanda, Norvegia, Filipine, Polonia, Tailanda si Iugoslavia), au fost de asemenea considerate ca facând parte dintre Aliati, desi unele dintre ele au fost ocupate de fortele Axei, sau chiar s-au alaturat oficial fortelor Axei, e adevarat, prin constrângere. Ţarile care au ales sa ramâna neutre în conflagratie, au fost privite cu neîncredere de ambele tabere si deseori au fost presate sa contribuie într-un fel sau altul la eforturile de razboi al vecinului mai puternic. Ţarile care nu participau la conflict în mod direct aveau totusi interese legitime sa vada învingatoare una dintre partile angrenate în conflagratie. De exemplu, Elvetia neutra era considerata în general favorabila Aliatilor, în timp ce Spania era considerata favorabila Axei, în ciuda faptului ca nici una dintre aceste tari nu au aderat deschis la una dintre aliantele mentionate. Astfel de situatii au permis tarilor neutre sa devina terenuri de înfruntare pentru serviciile de spionaj ale tarilor beligerante. CONTROVERSE CU PRIVIRE LA DATA DE INCEPERE A RAZBOIULUI Data la care cel de-al doilea razboi mondial a izbucnit este o problema înca dezbatuta. Istoricii nu au cazut de acord asupra nici unei date semnificative. Cel mai adesea, este mentionata data de 1 septembrie 1939, data care marcheaza invadarea Poloniei de catre Germania, ceea ce a dus la declaratiile de razboi ale Frantei si Angliei doua zile mai târziu. Alte date luate în calcul sunt 7 iulie 1937, (invazia japoneza în China, care a fost începutul celui de-al doilea razboi chino-japonez), sau intrarea armatelor lui Hitler în Praga în martie 1939. Exista istorici care considera ca invazia italiana în Etiopia (al doilea razboi italo-abisinian), din 1935-1936 este adevaratul început al celui de-al doilea razboi mondial. Se merge chiar mai departe, data de 18 septembrie 1931, (asa numitul Incident manciurian), fiind considerata de unii istorici data de început a razboiului. CRONOLOGIA EVENIMENTELOR (1937 - 1945) 1937: Al doilea razboi chino-japonez Pe 7 iulie 1937, Japonia, dupa ce ocupase în 1931 Manciuria, a lansat un atac nou împotriva Chinei lânga Beijing (vezi Incidentul de la podul Marco Polo). În loc sa se retraga rapid, asa cum facuse în conflictele precedente, guvernul chinez a declarat razboi Japoniei, declansându-se astfel al doilea razboi chino-japonez, care avea sa devina în scurta vreme o parte a razboiului mondial. În decembrie 1937, capitala Nanking (Nanjing), a fost cucerita de japonezi, guvernul chinez refugiindu-se la Chongqing pentru tot restul razboiului. Surprinsi de rezistenta îndârjita a chinezilor, fortele japoneze au comis atrocitati nemaintâlnite pâna atunci împotriva civililor si prizonierilor de razboi dupa ocuparea Nankingului, (vezi masacrul de la Nanjing), omorând aproximativ 200.000 de persoane în mai putin de o luna. În Europa, pacea era tot mai nesigura, dupa anexararile de catre Germania Nazista a Austriei si Cehoslovaciei. 1939: Izbucnirea razboiului în Europa Razboiul a izbucnit în Polonia pe 1 septembrie 1939. Franta si Anglia si-au onorat obligatiile ce le aveau fata de aliatul polonez, declarând razboi Germaniei doua zile mai târziu (3 septembrie). si Australia si Noua Zeelanda au declarat razboi în aceeasi zi, dar datorita diferentelor de fus orar, ele au fost primele care au intrat în razboi, nu britanicii. Canada a urmat o saptamâna mai târziu, (10 septembrie). Polonia, care reusise doar o mobilizare partiala, având militarii echipati cu arme depasite moral, bazându-se înca pe o cavalerie numeroasa, fara sa se bucure de un sprijin activ din partea englezilor si francezilor, a fost rapid înfrâta de Wehrmachtul' superior la toate capitolele: din punct de vedere numeric, al armamentului si tacticilor (vezi "blitzkrieg"). Polonia a fost atacata din trei parti, din Germania si din Cehoslovacia ocupata. În conformitate cu întelegerile secrete din Pactul Molotov-Ribbentrop, Armata Rosie sovietica a invadat Polonia dispre rasarit pe 17 septembrie, astfel încât, în acel moment, Polonia era complet încercuita. Câteva ore mai târziu, guvernul polonez a fost evacuat în România, împreuna cu tezaurul Bancii Nationale a Poloniei si un numar de unitati ale armatei poloneze. Ultimele unitati poloneze au încetat rezistenta pe 6 octombrie. În ciuda aliantei care-i legata de Polonia, dupa declararea razboiului, Anglia si Franta nu au întreprins actiuni militare ofensive împotriva Germaniei, armatele acesteia din urma regrupându-se, asteptând dezvoltarile viitoare ale conflictului. Aceasta situatie a durat pâna în mai 1940, fiind cunoscuta cu numele de "razboiul ciudat" ("Sitzkrieg"). Fortele poloneze au continuat sa lupte împotriva fortelor Axei si dupa ce tara lor a fost ocupata. Un exemplu în aceasta privinta a fost contributia remarcabila a pilotilor polonezi în Batalia Angliei. Uniunea Sovietica si-a respectat angajamentele luate prin întelegerile secrete al pactului Molotov-Ribbentrop si nu i-au atacat pe germani. Stalin era fericit sa constate ca aprecierile sale cu privire la conflictele dintre dusmanii naturali ai sovieticilor, capitalistii, se confirma, acestia încaierându-se între ei. Mai mult, Uniunea Sovietica a profitat de înfrângerea Poloniei,ocupând partea rasariteana a tarii. În tot acest timp, SUA nu au intervenit în conflict, opinia publica americana fiind de parere ca noul conflict european este "razboiul altora". Au fost câteva ciocniri izolate în timpul "razboiului ciudat": scufundarea cuirasatului Royal Oak în rada bazei navale de la Scapa Flow si bombardamentele Luftwaffe facute asupra bazelor navale Rosyth si Scapa Flow. Cuirasatul de buzunar Admiral Graf Spee al Kriegsmarine (Marina germana de razboi) a fost scufundat în apele Atalanticului de Sud dupa batalia de la River Plate. Pactul tripartit a fost semnat pe 27 septembrie 1939 de Germania, Italia si Japonia, aceasta alianta primind numele de "Puterile Axei". Uniunea Sovietica a atacat Finlanda pe 30 noiembrie 1939, începând ceea ce avea sa se numeasca razboiul de iarna. Acest conflict s-a încheiat în martie 1940. Desi Finlanda a fost nevoita sa faca anumite concesii teritoriale, conflictul a scos în evidenta slaba competenta a corpului ofiteresc al Armatei Rosii, slabita dupa epurarile staliniste. 1940: Generalizarea razboiului Europa: Germania a invadat Danemarca si Norvegia pe 9 aprilie 1940, în cadrul Operatiunii Weserübung, care avea scopul declarat sa elimine amenintarea unei invazii aliate în regiune. S-au desfasurat lupte grele pe mare si pe uscat în Norvegia. Fortele britanice, franceze si poloneze au debarcat în sprijinul norvegienilor în luptele de la Namsos, Åndalsnes si Narvik. Pâna la sfârsitul lunii iunie însa, fortele aliate au fost evacuate, iar armata norvegiana a capitulat. Franta, Belgia, Olanda si Luxemburg au fost invadate pe 10 mai, punând capat astfel razboiului ciudat, dând startul Batalia Frantei. Aliatii au sperat sa poata stabiliza frontul asa cum facusera si în primul razboi mondial, dar s-au dovedit total nepregatiti sa faca fata tacticilor Blitzkriegului german. În prima faza a razboiului, (Operatiunea Galben), Panzergruppe von Kleist , apartinând Wehrmachului, a ocolit linia Maginot si a spart apararea Aliatilor în doua, avansând rapid catre Canalul Mânecii. Belgia, Luxemburgul si Olanda au fost ocupate rapid de Grupul de Armata B, iar Corpul expeditionar englez, prins în încercuire în nord, a fost evacuat din Dunkirk în cadrul Operatiunii Dynamo. Fortele germane au invadat Franta în cadrul Operatiunii Rosu, avansând prin spatele liniei Maginot sprea coasta Atlanticului. În timp ce unitatile armatei franceze mai luptau înca, un numar de politicieni si comandanti militari de frunte au decis ca era mai bine ca Franta sa capituleze. Franta a semnat un armistitiu cu Germania pe 22 iunie 1940, ceea ce a condus la instalarea unui guvern marioneta la Vichy în zona neocupata a tarii. În iunie 1940, Uniunea Sovietica a ocupat statele baltice si a anexat Basarabia si Bucovina de nord care apartineau României. Pentru ca nu a reusit sa obtina o pace cu Anglia, Germania a început pregatirile pentru invadarea insulelor britanice în cadrul a ceea ce avea sa se numeasca batalia Angliei. Luftwaffe si Royal Air Force au luptat patru luni pentru controlul spatiului aerian britanic. La început, Luftwaffe avea ca tinta Centrul de comanda al RAF, dar a ajuns sa se rezume la bombardamente salbatice asupra Londrei. Cum Luftwaffe a esuat în îndeplinirea scopurilor propuse, Operatiunea Seelöwe (Leul de Mare) - invazia insuleleor britanice - a fost abandonata. Eforturi cel putin la fel de mari s-au facut pe mare în timpul Bataliei Atlanticului. Într-o campanie pe termen lung, submarinele germane au încercat sa priveze Anglia de transporturile absolut necesare apararii a marfurilor primite din SUA prin intermediul programului Lend Lease. Submarinele germane au reusit sa reduca într-o proportie îngrijoratoare capacitatea de transport a flotei britanice, dar Regatul Unit a refuzat sa ceara pacea, primul-ministru britanic Winston Churchill afirmând raspicat: "Nu ne vom preda niciodata!". Presedintele Roosevelt a anuntat o schimbare a pozitiei americane de la "neutra" la "nonbeligeranta ". Mediterana: Italia a invadat Grecia pe 28 octombrie 1940, atacând din bazele din Albania. Desi depasiti numeric, grecii au respins atacul italian si au lansat un contraatac la scara mare, avansând adânc în teritoriul albanez. Pâna la mijlocul lunii decembrie, grecii eliberasera un sfert din teritoriul albanez. Campania din Africa de nord a început în 1940, fortele italiene din Libia atacându-le pe cele britanice din Egipt. Se încerca astfel transformarea Egiptului într-o posesiune italiana, tinta principala fiind Canalul Suez, ruta vitala de transport maritim. Fortele britanice, indiana si australiana au contraatacat (Operatiunea Compas), dar aceasta ofensiva a fost oprita când cea mai mare parte a fortele Commonwealthului au fost transferate în Grecia pentru a lupta împotriva germanilor. Unitatile germane (Afrika Korps) conduse de generalul Erwin Rommel au debarcat în Libia si au reluat atacul asupra Egiptului. Italienii au invadat si cucerit Somalia Britanica în august 1940. Pe de alta parte, declaratia de razboi italiana a pus sub semnul întrebarii suprematia maritima britanica, suprematie sprijinita pe Gibraltar, Malta si Alexandria. Gibraltarul nu a fost niciodata atacat direct. În schimb, Alexandria si în special Malta au fost atacate în mod repetat de fortele Axei. Malta a devenit în aceasta perioada cel mai bombardat loc de pe pâmant. Asia: În 1940, Japonia a ocupat Indochina Franceza (Vietnamul) conform unor întelegeri cu Guvernul de la Vichy, în ciuda opozitirei Fortelor Franceze Libere, alaturându-se astfel agresiunii fortelor Axei, Germania si Italia. Aceste actiuni au intensificat conflictul Japoniei cu Statele Unite si Regatului Unit, care au reactionat printr-un boicot petrolier. 1941: Razboiul devine global Europa: Guvernul Iugoslav a cedat presiunilor italo-germane si a semnat Pactul Tripartit pe 25 martie 1941. Au urmat demonstratii anti-puterile Axei în tara si o lovitura de stat care a înlocuit guvernul cu un altul pro-Aliati pe 27 martie 1941. Fortele lui Hitler au invadat Iugoslavia si Grecia pe 6 aprilie 1941. Hitler a trimis fara nici o tragere de inima armata germana sa-i sprijine pe italieni în încercarea de cucerire a Greciei, scopul fiind acela de a-i împiedica pe englezi sa creeze si sa consolideze un front strategic sudic. Fortele aliate ale Axei au reusit sa împinga înapoi pe greci. Trupele britanice au fost retrase din Africa de nord pentru a face fata noului atac, dar au esuat în încercarea de a preveni cucerirea Greciei de catre Axa. Pe 20 mai 1941 a început Batalia pentru Creta prin desantarea (cu ajutorul planoarelor) a vânatorilor de munte si a parasutistilor (Fallschirmjäger) germani. Au fost folosite în aceasta operatiune 539 de aeronave de transport. Insula Creta era aparata de aproximativ 43.000 de greci, australieni, neo zeelandezi si britanici, nu toti fiind echipati corespunzator. Germanii au atacat simultan pe trei aerodromuri. Atacul a reusit numai pe unul dintre ele, care a fost cucerit, ceea ce le-a permis germanilor sa-si întareasca pozitiile si sa-si aprovizioneze rapid fortele. Aliatii au decis dupa o saptamâna de lupte ca au fost adusi în insula asa de multe trupe si provizii germane, ca apararea insulei nu mai era cu putinta, 17.000 de soldati ai Commonwealthului trebuind sa fie evacuati. Pe insula au ramas totusi 10.000 de luptatori greci si 500 de britanici continuând lupta împotriva ocupantilor germani. Pierderile germane s-au cifrat la 6.200 de oameni (din care aproape 4.000 de morti) din cei 14.000 de soldati care au atacat Creta. Pierderile germanilor au fost asa de ridicate, încât Hitler a luat hotarârea sa nu mai aprobe vreodata un desant aerian. Generalul Kurt Student avea sa spuna mai târziu: "Creta a fost mormântul parasutistilor germani". Aliatii au tras concluziile necesare din aceasta invazie, si anume ca orice desant aerian trebuie sa fie sprijinit corespunzator de unitatile de parasutisti. Aceste concluzii au fost folosite mai târziu în timpul debarcarii din Normandia. Pe 22 iunie 1941, Germania nazista a declansat Operatiunea Barbarossa - invazia Uniunii Sovietice - cea mai mare invazie din istoria omenirii. "Marele Razboi pentru Apararea Patriei" (în limba rusa: Великая Отечественная Война, Velikaia Otecestvennaia Voina) a început prin atacul-surpiza al armatelor de panzere (tancuri) germane, care a încercuit si distrus cea mai mare parte a armatelor sovietice din vest, capturând sau ucigând sute de mii de oameni. Armata Rosie a aplicat tactica pamântului pârjolit în retragerea catre zona de stepa a Rusiei Europene, pentru a câstiga timp si pentru a suprasolicita liniile de aprovizionare germane. Intreprinderile industriale au fost demontate si mutate în zona Muntilor Urali si în Siberia, în afara razei de actiune a bombardierelor naziste. Armatele germane au urmarit efectuarea unor atacuri simultane pe trei directii: spre nord, pentru capturarea orasului Leningrad, catre sud, pentru cucerirea zonelor bogate în petrol si a orasului Stalingrad si catre est, pentru cucerirea capitalei sovietice, Moscova. Fiecare dintre orasele-tinta nu aveau doar o valoare strategica, dar si una propagandistica importanta. Armata germana nu a fost însa pregatita sa duca un razboi de lunga durata, fiind obligata sa lupte în conditiile iernii rusesti. Contraatacurile sovietice i-au zdrobit pe germani în suburbiile Moscovei, debandada trupelor germane fiind cu greu evitata. "Punctul de cotitura" al luptei Aliatilor împotriva Germaniei Naziste este considerat a fi ori esecul din fata portilor Moscovei, ori capitularea Armatei a VI-a germane la Stalingrad din 1943. Razboiul continuu dintre Finlanda si Uniunea Sovietica a început prin atacuri aeriene masive sovietice la scurta vreme dupa începerea Operatiunii Barbarossa , (25 iunie), si s-a încheiat cu un armistitiu în 1944. URSS a avut ca aliat în acest razboi pe britanici dar nu si pe americani. Mediterana: În iunie 1941, fortele Aliatilor au invadat Siria si Libanul, cucerind Damascul pe 17 iunie (Campania Siria-Liban). În acelasi timp, armatele conduse de Rommel au avansat cu rapiditate catre est, asediind portul maritimde importanta vitala Tobruk. În ciuda rezistentei îndârjite, trupele britanico-australiene au fost respinse pâna la El Alamein. Asia: Razboiul chino-japonez Razboiul izbucnise în Asia cu mai multi mai înainte ca sa înceapa conflictul mondial în Europa. Japonia a invadat China în 1931. Roosevelt a semnat un ordin executiv în mai 1940, nepublicat (secret), care permitea personalului militar al SUA sa demisioneze cu scopul de a participa la o misiune americana sub acoperire: Grupul Voluntarilor Americani, cunoscuti si sub numele Tigrii Zburatori ai lui Chennault. În aproximativ sapte luni, Tigrii Zburatori au distrus un numar de avioane japoneze estimat a fi fost de 600 de aparate de zbor. De asemenea, Tigrii Zburatori au scufundat numeroase vase maritime japoneze si au luptat împotriva invaziei japoneze în Burma. Datorita în parte boicotului comercial la care participau Statele Unite si alte tari, boicot care afecta în special aprovizionarea cu titei, dar si alte materii prime, japonezii au planuit sa atace Pearl Harbor în duminica de 7 decembrie 1941, pentru a anihila flota SUA din Pacific, lasând mâna libera armatei nipone sa cucereasca zonele petroliere din Asia de sud-est. Este greu de spus azi daca japonezii au avut de gând sau nu sa prezinte o declaratie de razboi oficiala mai înainte de a ataca SUA. În ciuda faptului ca au existat numeroase semne care prevesteau atacul, bombardarea bazelor militare de la Pearl Harbor a fost o surpriza totala pentru americani. Desi atacul a provocat distrugeri importante flotei americane de cuirasate, tintele pricipale, portavioanele, au ramas neatinse. În ziua urmatoare, fortele nipone au atacat Honk Kongul, ceea ce a dus pâna în cele din urma la capitularea colonniei engleze în ziua de Craciun. De aceea, acea zi trista a purtat printre localnici numele de 'Black Christmas - Craciunul negru'. Japonezii au lansat numeroase atacuri împotriva anvanposturilor americane si britanice din zona Pacificului. Asia: Intrarea SUA în razboi Pe 7 decembrie 1941, avioanele flotei de portavioane comandata de Viceadmiralul Chuichi Nagumo au efectuat un raid aerian-surpriza la Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, cea mai mare baza navala americana din Pacific. Fortele japoneze au înfrânt rezistenta slaba a americanilor si au devastat portul si aerodromurile. În timpul atacului au fost scufundate sau avariate 8 cuirasate, 3 crucisatoare si 3 distrugatoare si au fost avariate mai multe vase auxiliare. De asemenea au fost distruse sau avariate 343 de avioane. Totusi, atacul surpriza nu a avut rezultatele scontate, tinte importante cum ar fi fost portavioanele (aflate în larg în acel moment), depozitele de carburanti ale bazei si santierele navale nu au fost atinse. Esecul japonezilor în atingerea acestor ultime tinte a fost considerat de multi istorici o eroare strategica de proportii pe termen lung pentru Imperiul Japonez. În ziua urmatoare, Statele Unite au declarat razboi Japoniei. Concomitent cu atacul asupra bazei navale de la Pearl Harbor a fost efectuat si un atac asupra bazei aeriene americane din Filipine. Imediat dupa aceste atacuri, Japonia a invadat Filipinele si coloniile britanice Honk Kong, Malaya, Borneo si Burma. Aceste ultime atacuri aveau ca scop cucerirea câmpurilor petroliere din zona, în special cele apartinând Dutch East Indies. În câteva luni, totate aceste teritorii au fost cucerite de japonezi. Insula fortificata Singapore a fost cucerita, primul ministru W. Churchill considerând pierderea acestei posesiuni una dintre cele mai umilitoare înfrângeri britanice din toate timpurile. Dupa atacul japonez asupra Pearl Harbor, Germania a declarat razboi Statelor Unite pe 11 decembrie 1941, desi, în conformitate cu prevederile Pactului Tripartit din 1940, nu era obligata sa o faca. Hitler a facut acest pas în speranta ca Japonia avea sa-l sprijine în atacarea Uniunii Sovietice. Japonia nu a raspuns asteptarilor germane, iar miscarea diplomatica germana s-a dovedit o gafa de proportii, care a oferit presedintelui american Franklin D. Roosevelt pretextul de care aveau nevoie SUA pentru a se alatura cu toata fortele Aliatilor în razboiul din Europa, fara sa întâmpine vreo opozitie din partea Congresului. Cei mai multi istorici considera acest moment un alt punct de cotitura al razboiului, în care Hitler a provocat sudarea unei aliante a mai multor natiuni puternice: SUA, Anglia si URSS, capabile în aceasta formula sa duca împreuna ofensive puternice, simultane, în vest si est. 1942: Impasul german Europa: În 1942, a fost lansata o ofensiva catre Caucaz pentru ocuparea câmpurilor petroliere si pentru cucerirea orasului Stalingrad. Asediul Stalingradului s-a întins pe durata mai multor luni, cu numeroase lupte de strada care au dus la pierderi uriase de vieti omenesti de ambele parti. În timpul noptii, fortele sovietice erau aprovizionate de pe malul stâng al râului Volga, iar Wehrmachtul s-a împotmolit într-o lupta de uzura, mai ales dupa ce Armata a VI-a de tancuri a fost scoasa din dispozitivul din fata orasului si a fost trimisa sa lupte în Caucaz. În noiembrie, o puternica ofensiva a încercuit armatele germane în raionul Stalingradului, armate care s-au predat în cele din urma, în frunte cu maresalul Friedrich Paulus. Promovarea (prin radio!) a generalului Paulus de catre Hitler la gradul de maresal a fost facuta în speranta ca acest fapt îl va împiedica pe comandantul german sa se predea. În întreaga istorie militara germana, nici un maresal nu fusese capturat viu sau nu se predase în mâinile inamicului. Friedrich Paulus a întrerupt aceasta traditie si s-a predat împreuna cu supravietuitorii armatelor germane pe 2 februarie. Ca urmare a luptelor de la Stalingrad, orasul a fost complet distrus, numarul victimelor din rândurile militarilor si civililor a fost urias, Armata a VI-a germana a Wehrmachtului' a încetat sa mai existe, alaturi de germani cazând în prizonierat si militarii unitatilor românesti, italiene si ungare. Ca urmare a înfrângerii de la Stalingrad, Ministrul Propagandei Joseph Goebbels a tinut vestitul sau discurs de la Palatul Sporturilor în care cerea germanilor sa se mobilizeze pentru razboiul total. Mediterana: Prima batalie de la El Alamein a avut loc între 1 iulie si 27 iulie 1942. Fortele germane au avansat pâna la El Alamein, ultimul punct care asigura apararea orasului Alexandria si a canalului navigabil Suez. În conditiile în care germanii îsi epuizasera proviziile, fortele Commonwealthului au reusit sa le opreasca avansarea. A doua batalie de la El Alamein a avut loc între 23 octombrie si 3 noiembrie 1942, dupa ce maresalul Bernard Montgomery l-a înlocuit pe Claude Auchinleck de la comanda fortelor Commonwealthului, forte rebotezate Armata a VIII-a britanica. Erwin Rommel, comandantul german al Afrika Korps, poreclit "Vulpea Desertului", nu s-a mai aflat în fruntea trupelor sale, fiind rechemat în Europa. Desi în timpul ofensivei britanicii au pierdut mai multe tancuri decât germanii, pâna în cele din urma, Montgomery a iesit învingator. Aliatii occidentali aveau în timpul luptelor marele avantaj de a fi foarte aproape de bazele de aprovizionare. În plus, germanii au avut un sprijin sporadic din partea Luftwaffe, prinsa în luptele pentru apararea spatiului aerian european si în sustinerea efortului de razboi antisovietic. Dupa înfrângerea de la El Alamein, germanii, avându-l din nou la comanda pe Rommel, au reusit o retragere strategica reusita în Tunisia. În timpul Conferintei ARCADIA din decembrie 1941 - ianuarie 1942, liderii aliatilor occidentali au ajuns la concluzia ca era esential sa pastreze Rusia în razboi. Acest punct de vedere a dus la strategia globala "Germania mai întâi". Aceasta prevedea ca lupta împotriva Germaniei era prioritara, Japonia fiind lasata pe un plan secundar. Aceasta decizie a dus la o discutie prelungita asupra oportunitatii deschiderii unui al doilea front împotriva Germaniei. sefii statelor majore americane erau în favoarea unei operatiuni amfibii peste Canalul Mânecii, care sa duca la o debarcare în Franta. Britanicii s-au opus unei asemenea operatiuni din mai multe motive: lipsa unor vase de debarcare suficiente si unele probleme logistice, cât si faptului ca fortele americane nu erau suficient de numeroase si de bine pregatite pentru a face fata trupelor germane experimentate. Doar în fata pericolului prabusirii frontului sovietic, englezii ar fi fost de acord cu o debarcare în Franta. Churchill a propus o debarcare de mai mici dimensiuni în Norvegia sau în Africa Franceza de Nord. Planul pentru debarcarea în Africa a fost aprobat în iulie 1942. Operatiunea Torta a fost condusa de Dwight Eisenhower. Scopul acestei operatiuni era acela de a câstiga controlul asupra Morocco si Algerului prin debarcari simultane la Casablanca, Oran si Alger, urmata mai apoi de o debarcare la Bône, poarta catre Tunisia. Operatiunea a fost lansata pe 8 noiembrie 1942. Primul val al atacatorilor a fost aproape în întregime american, deoarece s-a considerat ca francezii vor reactiona mai bine în fata americanilor decât în fata britanicilor. S-a sperat ca fortele locale ale regimului de la Vichy nu vor opune rezistenta si se vor supune autoritatii Fortelor Franceze Libere ale generalului Henri Giraud. De fapt, rezistenta a fost mai puternica de cât se asteptase cineva, desi a fost sporadica. Comandantul trupelor regimului de la Vichy, amiralul Darlan, a negociat încetarea ostilitatilor, în ciuda ordinelor guvernului sau. I s-a permis amiralului sa continue sa exercite controlul asupra zonei, sub comanda Fortelor Franceze Libere. În urma atacului aliat, Hitler a atacat si a ocupat restul Frantei. Afrika Corps comandate de Rommel nu au fost aprovizionate corespunzator, cauza principala fiind pierderile mari cauzate de marina si aviatia aliatilor, în special a britanicilor, navelor de transport germane si italiene în Mediterana. Lipsa aprovizionarii si a sprijinului aerian a distrus orice sansa a unei ofensive germane în Africa. În cele din urma, fortele germano-iataliene au fost prinse în clestele unui atac dublu dinspre Algeria si Libia. Trupele germane în retragere au continuat sa opuna o rezistenta îndârjita, Rommel reusind sa-i învinga în mod decisiv pe americani în Batalia din Pasul Kasserine mai înainte ca sa-si termine retragerea strategica. În mod inevitabil, avansând atât din est cât si din vest, aliatii au înfrânt în cele din urma Afrika Corps pe 13 mai 1943. Aproximativ 250.000 de militari ai Axei au fost luat prizonieri. Asia: În mai 1942, un atac naval asupra Port Moresby - Noua Guinee, a fost respinsa de marina aliata în Batalia din Marea de Corali. Daca ar fi reusit capturarea orasului Port Moresby, Australia s-ar fi aflat în zona razei de actiune a marinei japoneze. Aceasta a fost prima actiune încununata de succes împotriva japonezilor si prima batalie navala dusa exclusiv de portavioane. Cele doua parti au suferit pierderi mari, egale ca gravitate. O luna mai târziu, invadarea de catre japonezi a insulelor Midway a fost evitata datorita succesului decriptorilor aliati, care au descifrat mesajele secrete japoneze, marina americana fiind capabila sa pregateasca un raspuns pe masura atacului nipon. Pilotii americani au reusit scufundarea portavioanelor japoneze, industria japoneza dovedindu-se incapabila sa le înlocuiasca rapid. Pierderea a numeroase avioane si piloti experimentati, (multi dintre ei participanti la Atacul de la Pearl Harbor), a fost un habdicap pe care japonezii nu l-au mai putut recupera pâna la sfârsitul razboiului. Americanii au pierdut un portavion si un numar mic de avioane. A fost o victorie totala pentru americani, marina japoneza fiind nevoita sa treaca din acest moment în defensiva. În iulie, un atac terestru asupra orasului Port Moresby a fost dus de-a lungul accidentatului drum Kokoda. Acest atac a fost respins de militiile australiene, având printre membrii lor numerosi tineri slab antrenati, care au trebuit sa lupte cu îndârjire pâna la sosirea trupelor regulate australiene, reîntoarse din Africa de Nord, Grecia si Orientul Mijlociu. În mod uimitor, batalionul al 39-lea australian, depasit numeric, având în componenta lui soldati neexperimentati, au învins armata japoneza formata din 5.000 de soldati. Aceasta a fost cea mai importanta victorie din istoria militara australiana. Chiar mai înainte de intrarea Americii în razboi, Aliatii cazusera de acord ca înfrângerea Germaniei Naziste era prioritara. Totusi, fortele SUA au început sa atace japonezii în teritoriile pe care le ocupasera acestia din urma, începând cu insula Guadalcanal, având de înfruntat o aparare nipona foarte hotarâta si agresiva. Pe 7 august 1942, Statele Unite au luat cu asalt insula. La sfârsitul lunii august si începutul lunii septembrie, în timp ce luptele în Guadalcanal continuau cu furie, un atac ambitios al japonezilor a avut loc în extremitatea estica a Noii Guinee, unde australienii au reusit o victorie importanta în Golgul Milne, prima înfrângere grava a niponilor. Guadalcanalul a fost cucerit de americani pâna la sfârsitul lunii februarie 1943. Un element esential al campaniei din Asia a fost si luptele pentru insulele Aleutine. Vezi si Al doilea razboi mondial: insulele Aleutine. 1943: Schimbarea cursului razboiului Europa: - Rusia: Dupa victoria de la Stalingrad, Armata Rosie a lansat opt ofensive de-a lungul iernii, multe dintre ele concentrate de-a lungul bazinului râului Don lânga Stalingrad, care au dus initial la eliberari de teritorii sovietice. Datorita eforturilor continui, Armata Rosie a fost slabita, iar germanii au recucerit zonele pierdute initial. În iulie, Wehrmachtul a lansat o ofensiva amânata pâna în acel moment de mai multe ori, în zona Kursk. Intentiile germanilor erau însa cunoscute de sovietici, care s-au pregatit corespunzator, astfel încât Batalia de la Kursk s-a încheiat în nota generala a contraofensivei rusesti, care i-a împins mult pe germani înapoi. - Invazia din Italia: Africa de nord, cucerita de curând, a fost folosita ca trambulina pentru invadarea Siciliei începuta pe 10 iulie 1943. Pe 25 iulie, Benito Mussolini a fost demis din functie de Regele Italiei, permitând unui nou guvern sa preia puterea. Dupa cucerirea Siciliei, Aliatii au invadat Italia continentala pe 3 septembrie 1943. Italia s-a predat pe 8 septembrie, dar fortele germane au continuat sa lupte. Aliatii au avansat catre nord, dar au fost opriti în timpul iermii pe Linia Gustav, pâna când, în timpul bataliei de la Monte Cassino, au spart frontul german. Roma a fost cucerita pe 5 iunie 1944. La mijlocul anului 1943, înainte de capitularea Italiei, a avut loc a cincea si ultima ofensiva germana împotriva partizanilor iugoslavi. Fortele australiene si americane au dus o campanie prelungita pentru recucerirea insulelor Solomon, Noii Guinea si Indiilor Olandeze de Rasarit, în timpul careia au întâlnit una dintre cele mai îndârjite rezistente din timpul razboiului. Filipinele au fost recucerite la sfârsitul anului 1944, Batalia din Golful Leyete fiind considerata una dintre cele mai mari batalii navale din istorie. Ultima ofensiva importanta din zona de sud vest a Pacificului a fost campania din Borneo, care a avut ca scop izolarea ramasitelor fortelor armatelor japoneze din Asia de sud-est si eliberarea prizonierilor aliati de razboi. Submarinele si avioanele aliate au atacat de asemenea vasele comerciale japoneze, lipsind astfel industria japoneza de materiile prime pentru care Imperiul Nipon pornise razboiul si fara de care nu putea sa-l continue. Eficacitatea acestei sufocari economice a crescut în momentul în care infanteria marina a Statelor Unite a cucerit insulele din apropierea Japoniei. Armata nationalista a Kuomintangului, de sub conducerea lui Chiang Kai-shek si armata comunistilor chinezi, de sub conducerea Mao Zedong, au luptat cu succes împotriva japonezilor, dar nu s-au aliat niciodata cu adevarat împotriva invadatorilor. Conflictul dintre nationalisti si comunisti izbucnise cu mult timp înainte de declansarea invaziei nipone si a continuat în timpul luptelor de eliberare a tarii si dupa înfrângerea japonezilor. Japonezii capturasera cea mai mare parte din Burma, punând în pericol drumul Burmei folosit de Aliati pentru aprovizionarea nationalistilor chinezi. Acest fapt i-a fortat pe Aliati sa înceapa aprovizionarea pe calea aerului a fortelor lui Chiang Kai-shek, podul aerian fiind cunoscut sub numele " Cocoasa zburatoare". Americanii, chinezii si o divizie britanica au curatat nordul Burmei de japonezi, construindu-se un nou drum terestru de aprovizionare - drumul Ledo - care sa-l înlocuiasca pe ce aflat înca sub amenintarea japoneza - drumul Burmei. Mai la sud, principala armata japoneza din teatrul de razboi sud-est asiatic luptau un razboi de pozitii pe frontiera Burmei si Indiei împotriva Armata a XIV-a britanica ("Armata uitata"). Britanicii au atacat, au recucerit Burma si planuiau sa continue ofensiva spre Malaya când s-a sfârsit razboiul. 1944: Începutul sfârsitului În "Ziua Z" (6 iunie 1944), aliatii occidentali au debarcat în Normandia, aflata sub controlul germanilor, printr-un atac amfibiu purtat în zorii zilei. Primele forte care au atacat au fost parasutistii americani, canadieni si britanici, care au deschis "al doilea front împotriva germanilor". Aliatii au suferit pierderi grele în timpul debarcarii de pe plajele Normandiei. Bateriile de artilerie germane au tinut sub control plajele pâna în momentul în care au fost cucerite de parasutistii lansati în spatele frontului. În continuare, infanteristii debarcati au început avansare în înteriorul Normandiei. Luptele au fost foarte sângeroase, terenul si numeroasele garduri vii avantajând apararea germana din zona pe care francezii o numesc bocage. Un atac încununat de succes a fost efectuat la Saint-Lô, cea mai importanta forta germana din Franta, Armata a VII-a, a fost distrusa aproape complet în punga de la Falaise. În acest timp, în timpul Operatiunii Dragon, armatele aliate stationate în Italia au invadat Riviera Franceza pe 15 august si au stabilit jonctiunea cu fortele din Normandia. Rezistenta Franceza a declansat insurectia împotriva germanilor în Paris pe 19 august. Divizia franceza de sub conducerea generalului Jacques Leclerc, a primit capitularea germanilor si a eliberat orasul pe 25 august. La începutul anului 1944, Armata Rosie atinsese frontiera poloneza si despresurasera Leningradul. La scurta vreme dupa debarcarea din Normandia, pe 9 iunie, Uniunea Sovietica a început un atac în istmul Karelia, fortând Finlanda, aliat al nazistilor, sa ceara un armistitiu. Operatiunea Bagration, o ofensiva sovietica in care au fost antrenati 2,5 milioane de soldati si 6.000 de tancuri, a fost lansata pe 22 iunie, distrugând Grupul de Armate Centru al germanilor, luând 350.000 de prizonieri. Dupa retragerea germanilor de pe tarmul sudic al Golful Finic, Finlanda nu a mai fost capabila sa se apare si a cerut armistitiul. Acest armistitiu prevedea noi pierderi teritoriale pentru Finlanda, judecarea liderilor politici în "procese ale responsabililor finlandezi pentru razboi" si internarea sau expulzarea trupelor germane din tara. (Vezi Razboiul din Laponia). Judecarea responsabililor politici a fost rau primita de opinia publica finlandeza, care a perceput actiunea ca pe o batjocorire a rolului legilor. Parasutistii aliati au încercat sa avanseze în Germania drclansând Operatiunea Market Garden din septembrie, dar au fost respinsi. Probleme logistice începusera sa încetinesca viteza de avansare a trupelor aliate, de vreme ce capetele liniilor lor de aprovizionare se mai aflau înca pe plajele din Normandia. Victoria decisiva a Armatei I canadiana care, în Batalia de la Scheldt, au cucerit si, mai apoi, aparat cu succes portul Antwerp, a asigurat un flux de aprovizionare corespunzator pentru aliati la sfârsitul lunii noiembrie 1944. România a cerut armistitiul în august, urmata de Bulgaria în septembrie. Insurectia din Varsovia a avut loc între 1 august si 2 octombrie 1944, fiind înfrânta de germani, în conditiile în care sovieticii nu au sprijinit lupta polonezilor. Germania s-a retras din Balcani si a mai reusit sa se mentina prin lupta în Ungaria pâna în februarie 1945. În decembrie 1944, armata germana a reusit sa organiozeze ultima lor mare ofensiva în vest. Alegerea acestei solutii era dotorata faptului ca un succes în est nu ar fi avut nici o relevanta în fata masivei Armate Rosii, care avansa implacabil catre granitele Reichului. Hitler spera ca, prin succesul acestei ofensive, sa adânceasca neîntelegerile neîncetate dintre aliatii occidentali, obtinând un armistitiu care sa-i fie favorabil, permitându-i mai apoi sa se concentreze asupra înfrângerii sovieticilor. Misiunea aceasta era total nerealista, de vreme ce întreg planul se baza pe posibilitatea cuceririi depozitelor aliate de combustibil, care ar fi permis continuarea avansarii vehiculelor germane catre portul Antwerp si victoria în Batalia de la Bulge. Germanii au reusit sa aiba succese importante la început împotriva americanilor stationati în Ardeni. Fortele aliate, nepregatite pentru un asemenea atac neasteptat, au suferit pierderi foarte mari. În primele zile ale atacului, germanii s-au bucurat de avantajul conditiilor nefavorabile de zbor pentru aviatia aliata, obligata sa ramâna la sol. În cele din urma, îndreptarea vremii a permis aviatiei aliate sa intre în lupta, sa-si valorifice suprematia aeriana, germanii nereusind sa captureze Bastogne. Sosirea Armatei a III-a a generalului George S. Patton a pus capat atacului germanilor, obligati sa se retraga înapoi în tara. În acest timp însa, sovieticii atinsesera granitele rasaritene ale Germaniei de dinainte de razboi. Pâna în acest moment, ofensiva sovietica devenise asa de puternica, încât unii istorici sustin ca debarcarea americano-britanica din Normandia a fost facuta mai degraba pentru a împiedica formarea unui bloc sovietic pâna pe malul Atlanticului, decât pentru a lupta împotriva Germaniei. În total, 80% din pierderile germane au fost cauzate de luptele de pe frontul de rasarit, Europa fiind divizata pe o linie care trecea prin Germania si Austria. În zilele noastre, este o parere foarte raspândita ca, daca aliatii occidentali nu ar fi atacat în Normandia pe frontul de vest mai slab aparat, Stalin ar fi reusit sa câstige controlul asupra întregii Europe. Bombardarea Drezdei de catre RAF si Fortele Aeriene ale Armatei Statelor Unite (USAAF), între 13 si 15 februarie 1945, ramâne una dintre actiunile cele mai controversate ale celui de-al doilea razboi mondial. Multi istorici sunt de parere ca orasul Desda nu a avut nici o importanta industriala sau strategica si distrugerea lui nu a influentat în nici un fel cursul operatiunilor militare. 1945: Sfârsitul razboiului Europa: Winston Churchill, Iosif Vissarionovici Stalin si Franklin D. Roosevelt au negociat aranjamentele pentru Europa postbelica în timpul Conferinta de la Yalta din februarie 1945. Printre hotarârile luate au fost înfiintarea ONU, formarea statelor nationale în Europa Rasariteana, organizarea de alegeri libere în Polonia, (pâna la urma, alegerile au fost masluite de sovietici), repatrierea cetatenilor sovietici si atacarea Japoniei de catre URSS la cel mult trei luni dupa înfrângerea Germaniei. Armata Rosie, (inclusiv cei 78.556 soldati ai Armatei I poloneza), au început asaltul final asupra Berlinului pe 19 aprilie 1945. Armata germana terminase retragerea în orasul puternic fortificat. Capitala germana fusese supusa unor intense bombardamente aeriele în tot acest timp. Cei mai importanti lideri nazisti fusesera ucisi în lupta sau cazusera prizonieri. Hitler era înca în viata si sanatatea sa mintala parea ca se deterioreaza pe zi ce trecea. Ca un ultim efort de razboi, Führerul a cerut tuturor civililor, inclusiv copiilor, sa participe la lupta de aparare a capitalei în rândurile militiilor Volkssturm. Când aceasta ultima încercare a esuat, Hitler a fost profund deziluzionat, imaginându-si ca toata lumea este împotriva lui, dar ca mai are înca soldati pe care poate sa-i trimita în lupta. Hitler si statul sau major s-au mutat în Führerbunker, un buncar de beton de sub Cancelariei Reichului, unde, pe 30 aprilie 1945, Führerul s-a sinucis împreuna cu sotia sa, Eva Braun. Amiralul Karl Dönitz a devenit seful guvernului german si a trimis repede un reprezentant la Reims în Franta, pentru a semna o capitulare neconditionata cu Aliatii. Maresalul Alfred Jodl a semnat capitularea neconditionata pe 7 mai, ale carei prevedri au intrat în vigoare pe 8 mai. Sovieticii au avut pretentia ca capitularea sa fie semnata si la sediul statului major al fortelor sovietice. Acest lucra s-a întâmplat pe 8 mai, încetarea focului intrând în vigoare pe frontul sovietic pe 9 mai. Acesta este motivul care aliatii occidentali au sarbatorit Ziua victoriei în Europa pe 8 mai, iar Uniunea Sovietica a sabatorit Ziua Victoriei împotriva fascismului pe 9 mai. Asia: SUA a cucerit mai multe insule, asa cum au fost Iwo Jima si Okinawa si a facut ca principalele insule japoneze sa se afle în raza de actiune a crucisatoarelor si portavioanelor americane. Printre multe alte zeci de orase japoneze, Tokyo a fost bombardat cu bombe incendiare si doar în primul atac au murit pâna la 90.000 de oameni, în timp ce incendiile ravaseau toata capitala. Marile pierderi de vieti omenesti au fost atribuite densitatii mari a populatiei în zonele industriale, ca si materialelor inflamabile din care erau ridicate în mod obisnuit constructiile în acele vremuri. În plus, porturile si principalele cai fluviale erau minate din aer prin Operatiunea Foametea, care a distrus logistica acestei natiuni insulare. Mai târziu, pe 6 august 1945 avionul de tip B-29 "Enola Gay", pilotat de colonelul Paul Tibbets, a lansat o bomba atomica (Little Boy) asupra orasului Hiroshima, practic stergându-l de pe suprafata pamântului. Pe 8 august 1945, Uniunea Sovietica a declarat razboi Japoniei, asa cum fusese stabilit la Yalta si a lansat o invazie la scara larga a Manciuriei ocupate de Japonia, (Operatiunea Furtuna de August). Pe 9 august, bombardierul B-29 "Bock's Car" pilotat de maiorul Charles Sweeney, a aruncat a doua bomba nucleara americana (Fat Man) asupra orasului Nagasaki. Folosirea celor doua bombe atomice i-au permis Împaratului Japoniei sa ocoleasca guvernul în functie si sa actioneze pentru încheierea razboiului. Intrarea Uniunii Sovietice în razboi a avut, de asemenea, un rol în aceasta hotarâre, dar în discursul sau la radioul nipon, împaratul nu a mentionat aceasta invazie printre motivele care ar fi dus la capitularea Japoniei. Japonia a capitulat neconditionat pe 15 august 1945, semnând actele de capitulare pe 2 septembrie 1945 (V-J day) la bordul vasului de lupta USS Missouri în Golful Tokyo. Capitularea Japoniei în fata Statelor Unite nu a însemnat încheierea oficiala a razboiului si cu Uniunea Sovietica, cu care Imperiul Nipon nu a semnat nici pâna în ziua de azi un tratat de pace. În ultimele zile ale razboiului, URSS a ocupat partea de sud a insulelor Kurile, o zona detinuta pâna în acel moment de japonezi si revendicate si de sovietici. S-au facut numeroase eforturi[2 pentru semnarea unor acorduri de pace, dar, în mod oficial, starea de razboi dintre cele doua natiuni continua sa existe REZISTENTA ANTIFASCISTA Rezistenta în timpul celui de-al doilea razboi mondial a aparut în fiecare tara ocupata si a luat o multime de forme: razboiul de gherila, sabotajul, propaganda, dezinformarea, ascunderea refugiatilor si ajutorul dat celelilalte parti, asa cum era ajutorarea pilotilor aliati doborâti. Printre cele mai importante miscari de rezistenta s-au numarat Maquisul francez, Armata poloneza locala si partizanii iugoslavi. În multe tari au aparut miscari de rezistenta care doreau sa lupte cu invadatorii Axei, chiar si Gemania a avut o miscare antinazista. Desi Anglia nu a avut parte de ocupatia germana, britaicii s-au pregatit pentru aceasta posibilitate, organizând Unitatile Auxiliare. Au fost formate mai multe organizatii care sa sprijine rezistenta din strainatate, asa cum au fost SOE în Anglia si OSS (premergatoarea CIA) în SUA. FRONTUL DOMESTIC Frontul domestic este numele generic dat activitatilor civililor în conditiile razboiului total. În Marea Britanie, femeile au intrat în câmpul muncii în posturile pe care barbatii plecati la lupta le lasasera vacante. Îmbracamintea, hrana, benzina si alte marfuri au fost rationalizate. Cumpararea marfurilor de lux a fost restrictionata în mod sever, aceasta ducând la aparitia pietei negre. Familiile au început sa cultive legume în mici gradini, asa numitele gradinile victoriei. Civilii s-au înrolat în rândul Air Raid Wardens-supraveghetorilor antiaerieni, serviciilor de urgenta ale voluntarilor si în alte functii extrem de necesare. scolarii au ajutat la strângerea deseurilor pentru industria de razboi si au organizat colecte de bani pentru diferite scopuri. Multe lucruri au fost economisite pentru a fi transformate în materiale utile pentru razboi, asa cum a fost cazul grasimii care putea fi transformata în nitroglicerina, sau în cazul grilajelor metalice stradale colectate pe post de fier vechi. În Statele Unite ale Americii si Canada, femeile s-au angajat de asemenea în intreprinderi pentru a înlocui forta de munca masculina, desi în numar mai mic decât în Anglia. În SUA, aceste femei muncitoare erau numite "Rosies", de la Nituitoarea Rosie. Franklin D. Roosevelt a declarat ca efortul facut de civili în tara era la fel de important pentru câstigarea razboiului ca si efortul soldatilor de pe front. În Germania, cel putin la începutul razboiului, erau surpinzator de putine restrictii ale activitatilor civililor. Cele mai multe marfuri de baza nu au fost rationalizate, dar la marfurile de lux accesul germanilor fusese puternic îngradit înca înaintea izbucnirii razboiului, iar dupa declansarea conflagratiei mondiale acestea din urma au devenit si mai rare si mai greu de obtinut. De exemplu, faimoasa Volkswagen ("Masina populara"), pe care Hitler o promisese tuturor germanilor, nu a fost produsa decât dupa razboi. În schimb, uzinele Volkswagen au lucrat intens pentru industria militara. Doar mai târziu în timpul razboiului, civilii au fost organizati pentru ajutorarea efortului de razboi nazist. Spre exemplu, munca femeilor nu a fost complet mobilizata asa cum se facuse în SUA sau în Anglia. Adevarul este, însa, ca în Germania Nazista a fost folosita la o scara nemaiîntâlnita munca fortata a sclavilor evrei sau a prizonierilor din tarile ocupate. Populatia civila a fost implicata foarte puternic în productia de razboi si a fost supusa îndoctrinarii prin propaganda în ambele taberele aflate în lupta. URMARI - Pierderile omenesti Cel putin 60 de milioane de oameni si-au pierdut viata în cel de-al doilea razboi mondial -aproximativ 25 de milioane de soladati si cam 35 de milioane de civili. Estimarile variaza destul de mult. Aceste cifre includ pe cei aproximativ 6 milioane de evrei si cei 4 milioane de ne-evrei (polonezi, rromi, homosexuali, comunisti, dizidenti, handicapati, prizonieri sovietici, etc) ucisi în lagarele Holocaustului. Fortele Aliatilor au pierdut aproximativ 17 milioane de soldati morti, (din care aproximativ 10 milioane de sovietici si 4 milioane de chinezi), iar fortele Axei au pierdut cam 7 milioane de soldati morti, (din care aproximativ 5 milioane au fost germani). Uniunea Sovietica a suferit cele mai grele pierderi omenesti: între 20 si 28 de milioane de morti în total, din care 13 - 20 milioane erau civili. Per total, 80% dintre pierderile omenesti au fost de partea Aliatilor, iar restul de 20% de partea statelor Axei. -- O lume în ruine La sfârsitul razboiului, milioane de refugiatii erau pe drumuri, economia europeana se prabusise, 70% din infrastructura industriala a vechiului continent fusese distrusa. Învingatorii rasariteni au pretins plata unor despagubiri de razboi de catre natiunile învinse. În Tratatul de pace de la Paris s-a stabilit ca inamicii Uniunii Sovietice, Ungaria, România si Finlanda, trebuiau sa plateasca câte 300.000.000 de dolari (la cursul anului 1938), iar Italia trebuia sa plateasca 360.000.000 de dolari împartiti în principal între Grecia, Iugoslavia si Uniunea Sovietica. Spre deosebire de ce s-a întâmplat la sfârsitul primului razboi mondial, învingatorii apuseni nu au pretins despagubiri de razboi din partea tarilor învinse. Mai mult, un plan gândit de Secretarul de Stat al SUA, George Marshall, "Programul de refacere europeana", mai bine cunoscut ca Planul Marshall, cerea Congresului SUA sa aloce milioane de dolari pentru reconstruirea Europei. A fost pus în practica si Sistemul Bretton Woods, ca parte a eforturilor de reconstruire globala a capitalismului si de reconstruire a lumii postbelice. În Olanda, planurile originale de a cere o compensatie monetara uriasa si chiar de a anexa o regiune din Germania, care ar fi dublat suprafata tarii, au fost abandonate pâna în cele din urma. Însa, numerosi germani care traiau în Olanda de multa vreme, au fost declarati cetateni ostili si au fost închisi într-un lagar de concentrare în cadrul unei operatii cunoscute ca Laleaua Neagra. În cele din urma, 3691 de etnici germani au fost deportati. Razboiul a dus de asemenea la cresterea intensitatii miscarilor de independenta în coloniile africane, asiatice si americane ale puterilor europene, cele mai multe dintre aceste teritorii dependente câstigându-si independeta în urmatorii douazeci de ani. - Organizatia Natiunilor Unite Organizatia Natiunilor Unite a fost fondata ca un rezultat direct al celui de-al doilea razboi mondialDe timp ce Liga Natiunilor a esuat în mod evident sa previna razboiul, a fost pusa la cale o noua ordine internationala. În 1945 a fost fondata Organizatia Natiunilor Unite. Pentru a preveni izbucnirea unui razboi la fel de devastator ca a doua conflagratie mondiala si pentru a asigura o pace durabila în Europa, în 1951 a fost înfiintata Comunitatea Europena a Carbunelui si Otelului, (Tratatul de la Paris), predecesoarea Uniunii Europene. ONU este responsabila si pentru crearea statului modern Israel în 1948, în parte ca raspuns la Holocaust. - Începuturile Razboiului Rece Sfârsitul celui de-al doilea razboi mondial a concis, dupa parerea multor istorici, cu sfârsitul pozitiei de superputere a Marii Britanii si câstigarea acestei pozitii de catre Statele Unite ale Americii si Uniunea Sovietica. Relatiile dintre cele doua noi superputeri mondiale s-au deteriorat neîncetat, înca din timpul razboiulu, pentru a ajunge la cote deosebit de periculoase în deceniile care au urmat victoriei împotriva nazismului. În zonele ocupate de trupele aliatilor occidentali, au fost restabilite guvernele antebelice sau s-au format guverne noi democratice. În zonele ocupate de trupele sovietice, inclusiv în tarile fostilor aliati, precum Polonia, au fost create state comuniste. Acestea au devenit state satelit ale URSS-ului. Astfel, la numai câtiva ani de la încheierea razboiului, Europa a ajuns sa fie divizata de-a lungul unei granite ideologice. S-au format doua blocuri - de est si de vest - reprezentate de Pactul de la Varsovia si respectiv de NATO. Germania a fost împartita în patru zone de ocupatie, zonele americana, franceza si britanica urmând sa formeze Germania de Vest, iar în zona sovietica aparând Republica Democrata Germana (Germania Rasariteana). Austria a fost din nou separata de Germania si a fost de asemenea împartita în patru zone de ocupatie, care în cele din urma s-au reunit în statul modern Austria. Coreea a fost divizata în doua de-a lungul paralelei 38 grade. Sursa * Scritube.com Categorie:Istorie contemporană Categorie:Nazism